Apocalypse Hope
by Leeabeth
Summary: A Hope for survival. Unknown of to some unseen to others not always there. The Hope for a non-apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Lizza short for Elizabeth, i am a female if you have not guessed. I am 16 years old, well physically i am and i live in a mansion or a small castle. My house has been in my family for generations or it would have i died and left it to my kids. I have been alive for more than 16 years as i mentioned before. i have only 1 family member and he is my protector, well you will hear about him later on. This is my story.

I am older than the world itself. So after all this time i am going down to earth to play!

"Lizza?" my roommate yelled as she came through the door

"I well... um I was wondering if um" was as far as she got before i interrupted her

"You were going to ask if if i could go home to meet your family on Christmas because you don't want me spending another Christmas by myself with no family." i stated since i could read her mind.

"Well yeah... so?" she asked me as the door was banged on she was still looking at me as she answered the door to find her boyfriend Andrew who is a junior

"i guess it won't hurt" i replied as she kissed her boyfriend

"Yay!" she yelled as she pulled away from Andrew

* * *

Dean and Sam were on the road on the way to South Dakota to see Bobby when they saw a car race past them

"whoa" Dean and Sam said as the cars passed them so fast that dean was hardly able to see what kind of car it was

"Dang! That car is not even out for two years! Only two have been made so far!" Dean said as they sped up to see where the cars went to but they seemed to have disappeared altogether

As they pulled over at a motel and got a room with two beds Castiel popped into the room mumbling about two idiots

"Cas?! What have we said about popping in unannounced?"

"We do not have time for this. I know someone who can help with Lucifer!" Cas shouted

"What!?" dean yelled thinking he was the only person that could kill Lucifer

"Yes she is in Claremont McKenna College in Claremont, Cali."

"Woah... that is one of the most expensive schools in the world!" Sam exclaimed

but before Dean or Sam could say anything else they were zapped to the college that was mulling with students and staff as they followed Castiel who did not know where he was going to just that he was close to Lizza.

As they walked in the dorms building they noticed that it was both male and females all in and out the dorms.

They got to a door at the top end of the hall they were about to knock when the door opened and there stood a beautiful blond, Dean asked for Lizza and the blond turned and called the brunette to the door.

As the brunette got to the door she stared at castiel then did something they have never seen before and slapped Cas leaving a huge red hand print on his cheek but he just looked at her and evidently that got her attention and she just looked back at him as if they were communicating with their eyes before she opened the door allowing them in.

As they enter the spacious dorm they thought that this was the best dorm they have ever seen and if you did enough research on it the place use to be a castle but later on it was redone and only one room stayed that belonged to the castle and it was the room they were standing in

"Lizza? Who are they?" Abby asked after a few minutes

"Um...this is a old friend of mine." Lizza stated

Dean snorted after that and mumbled "You have no idea."

Sam elbowed him in the gut but thought he was the only one that heard other than Cas who was just staring at Lizza who didn't seem to notice he was staring at her but she was use to it.

* * *

Place: Unknown

Lucifer sat not knowing they were trying to get his mom and Godfather involved. For he sat thinking about his mother and how humans do not know that God is his uncle or even his Godfather but not his Father. For there are two real Gods;A God and a Goddess and they both used to go by just that God or Goddess but later on the two siblings thought they needed names but the name God stuck and changed over the years where only the god of light and good was mentioned and the goddess of dark and bad was never mentioned or even known

* * *

Claremont McKenna College in Claremont, Cali

After Cas, Dean, and Sam left Abby asked Lizza what was wrong and Lizza said something was wrong with her twin brother. Abby and Andrew not long after the three mysterious men left and said she will see her after holiday break.

In a flash she was standing by her brother as she could always find him as He could always find her they were quite literally the other half of each other.

She ignored the higher up angels as they were mulling about looking for God. And he was literally in the same room but as she appeared all the angel that were trying to decide to stay with their Father/Uncle or go to Lucifer stopped and and then every Angel heard on the Angel Channel,

Lizziale was Back Home/Heaven


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Lizza was back from meeting with her brother and him apologizing over and over for being a dick, she called Castiel and set up a meeting, she knew her son was 'out' of his cell and will be looking for her so she decided to play a game they used to play in the garden of Eden, Hide and Go Seek.

As Castiel, Dean, and Sam were watching Lucifer kill an angel. the angel happened to be Zachariah who also happened to be the one who told Ashur that Lizza was trying to kill his new children. Therefore getting her exiled. Dean and Sam thought they were going to need to save the angel but before they could even move they heard Lucifer ask where Lizziale was ;they instantly thought of Lizza and thought Lucifer found out she could help them get rid of him and now wants to kill her.

But as they were slowly moving forward Lizza there behind Lucifer but she was not there a second before. She had a dagger in one hand and a coffee in the other the boys did not get it but if Castiel was willing to trust her they should give her the benefit of the doubt, mostly only because she had a dagger to his throat that got Dean fearing for her life. Well before she stepped back and threw the dagger at Zachariah where it landed in his heart. Then the Winchesters felt betrayed and a little confused.

Dean let out a strangle cry when she reached and stroked Lucifer's cheek that he lent into when he finally turn and saw Lizza everybody saw a single tear fall. Lucifer crying! Then Castiel walked up and put his hand on Lucifer's arm and pulled him into a hug.


End file.
